Die Sorgenhotline
by phoenix27
Summary: An Hogwarts wird eine Hotline für die lächerlichen Sorgen der Schüler geschaltet...
1. Die Sorgenhotline Auch ein Malfoy kann ...

Disclaimer: Weder Harry Potter noch Star Wars gehören mir, genausowenig wie Buffy...Naja...ich musste meine Schizopfantasien wieda ma ausleben.......*irregrinst*  
  
Die Schulsorgenhotline  
  
Albus Dumbledore sah Draco Malfoy ernst in die Augen. "Du bist dir sicher, dass du diese überaus wichtige und sehr schwierige Aufgabe übernehmen kannst?" Draco nickte entschlossen. "Natürlich, Professor! Ich werde der beste Seelsorger, den diese Welt je gesehen hat..." Er lächelte und schüttelte die ihm von Albus dargebotene Hand.  
  
Draco sitzt im Seelsorgebüro und kann den See überblicken...  
  
Das Telefon klingelt...  
  
Draco: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme:*klingt verzweifelt* Ähm, hallo. Ich- ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe! Draco: Klar. Was ist denn los? Stimme: Tja, also, es ist so: Ron ist auf einmal total scharf auf mich und läuft mir mit nem Ständer hinterher... Draco: Potter? Bist du das? Harry: Ja...ich bins....jetzt sag doch was!!!Ich glaube ich hör ihn schon wieder kommen... Draco: Nun, am besten sag ihm, dass er sich die Haare schwarz färben und sich ne gelbe Tuckenbrille mit Strasssteinchen kaufen soll! Harry: Das hilft? Draco:*versucht ein kichern zu unterdrücken* Natürlich hilft das, Potter...glaub mir *grinst teuflisch* Harry: Oh, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll, Draco! Draco: Och, naja, dafür bin ich doch da.....  
  
Harry legt auf. Draco kichert hemmungslos und legt ebenfalls auf. 5 Minuten später klingelt das Telefon wieder.  
  
Draco: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme:*hört sich zienlich gekünstelt quitschig an* Hi...ich bin Ron...Ronaldina.... Draco:*starrt den hörer angewidert an* Ähm, ja, hallo Ron..aldina... Ron: Also es ist so...hach, wie soll ich es dir nur sagen, Schätzchen? Ahja...also: Ich habe mich richtig dolle in Harry verknallt, doch ich glaube er will mich nicht! Was soll ich nur tun? Draco: Tja, weißt du, ich glaube er mag dich auch ziemlich...dolle. Weißt du, ich an deiner Stelle würde mich in ein richtig heißes Dessous werfen und ihn auf seinem Bett erwarten. Und wenn er dir was schenkt, hast du die Gewissheit, dass er dich auch liebt. Ron: Oh Schätzchen! Das ist ja supigenial!!!Du bist echt ein sweety!!!  
  
Draco knallt den Hörer auf die Gabel. Telefon klingelt.  
  
Draco: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Hallo. Ich habe ein schreckliches Geheimnis. Draco: Achja? Dann schieß mal los. Stimme: Nun ja...also...ich bin Darth Maul. Eines schrecklichen Tages musste ich im Labor arbeiten. Naja..da passierte es: Ich erschuf aus Versehen ein Monstrum. Ein Ungetüm, dem es Spaß Macht, normale Leute mit schrillen Tönen ihres Gehörs zu berauben... Draco:*total gespannt* Oh mein Gott! Was ist es? Darth Maul: Ich wage es kaum auszusprechen...ich habe ....Britney Spears erschaffen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre tot! Draco:*schluckt* Ach du heilige Scheiße! Du mieser Bastard!! Man sollte dich verbrennen..nein ich weiß etwas besseres...du solltest eine Nacht mit diesem Spearsteil verbringen müssen! Darth Maul: Ich weiß...naja...wenigstens bin ich sie los. Hab sie für eine Summe, die ich nicht verraten darf, an den Teufel verkauft! Muahahahahahaha.... Draco legt schnell auf.  
  
Telefon... Draco: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Ach, Draco, du bist es! Hier ist Professor Snape. Ich habe ein ernstes Problem. Draco: Oh, Professor, dann immer raus damit. Snape: Also...Folgendes: Mir hängen andauernd 2 junge sabbernde Mädels an den Beinen...beide so ca. 14...sie nuscheln als irgendwas von mit mir schlafen!!!!Was soll ich tun? Draco: Na, wenn das so ist...schicken Sie sie zu mir! Snape:Ok.  
  
Mehrere Stunden später...  
  
Telefon klingelt...  
  
Draco:*ordnet seine frisur wieder* Ähm...Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Hallo Draco. Ich bins, Hermine. Ich muss dich was wichtiges Fragen... Draco: Und was bitte? Hermine: Naja...also..die anderen Mädchen und ich wollten wissen, ob du es wirklich mit Crabbe und Goyle treibst. Draco:*versucht krampfhaft, nicht vom stuhl zu fallen* Also...ich weiß jetzt echt nicht.... Hermine: Ein einfaches JA würde doch genügen!  
  
Draco: Natürlich nicht, du dummes Schlammblut!!!!!Wenn ich dich in die Finger krieg, bist du dran!  
  
Knallt wieder einmal den Hörer auf die Gabel.  
  
Telefon klingelt...  
  
Draco: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Hi, ich bin Willow, die rothaarige kleine Hexe aus Buffy! Draco:Ähm, ich kenne zwar die Serie, aber von einer Willow hab ich noch nichts gehört! Willow: Oh, ich..ich bin die Lesbe...die mit der blonden dämlichen Hexe zusammen ist. Draco: Ach die! Sag das doch gleich! Also, was ist los?  
  
Willow: Na gut...es ist so, dass Tara mich nicht mehr will. Sie hat gesagt, Spike wäre viel geiler als ich und hat Buffy und ihm nen Dreier vorgeschlagen. Jetzt bin ich ganz allein, niemand will mich haben. Außerdem hab ich echt keine Ahnung von Mode und Makeup und... Dracos Gehirn: Wenn die nicht bald aufört zu labern, schlafe ich an Ort und Stelle ein! Draco: Naja...so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Probiers doch mal mit Hermine Granger. Die ist auch ne Hexe...braune Haare und dunkle braune Augen.... Willow: Wow, hört sich süß an! Ich bin auf dem Weg! Legt auf. 


	2. Die Sorgenhotline Snapes vergnügliche Di...

Disclaimer: HP gehört immer noch der alten Rowling *böse zu ihr hinüberschiel*, SW gehört George Lucas. So, die geschichte gehört mir und ich werde jeden verklagen, der versucht, sie mir zu klauen..muahahahahaha. Seid gewarnt: Anwälte sind des Teufels beste Freunde!!!  
  
Die Sorgenhotline - Dich kriegen wir auch noch!  
  
Am Ende der Woche war Draco eine seelische Mülldeponie und musste für das nächste halbe Jahr in die Psychatrie eingeliefert werden. Seine Stelle wird nun von unserem heißgeliebten Professor Severus (lechz) Snape übernommen. Für möglicherweise auftretende bleibende geistigen Schaden bei den werten Lesern wird keinerlei Verantwortung übernommen...  
  
Snape sitzt in seinem Büro und verdrückt einen leckeren und äußerst schmierigen Burger.  
  
Das Telefon klingelt.  
  
Snape: Scheiße. *putzt an seiner hose herum, denn der burger ist ihm vor lauter schreck auf selbige gefallen*  
  
Snape: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhtline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Äh..hallo...Professor? Oh mein Gott!  
  
Ein leises Tuten verrät dem verwirrten Professor, dass der andere Gesprächsteilnehmer aufgelegt hat.  
  
Snape: Dieser Potter. Seltsamer Junge!  
  
Telefon klingelt.  
  
Snape: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Extrem verstellte Stimme: Hallo? Ich bin...ähm..Susi. Ähh, also, es ist so, Professor: Mein bester Freund hat gestern Abend mit mir geschlafen und jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob unsere Freundschaft dadurch in die brüche geht. Snape: Oh Potter, du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen. Deine Stimme erkennt man schon aus 236 Metern Entferung. Also, du hast es tatsächlich mit Weasley getrieben? Wow, ich muss schnell zu Dumbeldore und meinen Gewinn abholen. Harry: Was?? Sie schließen Wetten auf das Sexleben ihrer Schüler ab? Sie perverser Mistkerl!! *knallt den hörer auf die gabel*  
  
Snape: Was solls? Wenn das so weitergeht, habe ich ausgesorgt...  
  
Telefon klingelt.  
  
Snape: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Also richtig ich hier bin. Snape: Oh, Meister Yoda. Warum rufen Sie an? Yoda: Nun, junger Snape, mein Herz. Gebrochen es ist! Snape: Wie? Gebrochen? Warum und von wem? Yoda: Mace Windu, der Übeltäter er ist. Auf der Party von Palpatine wir uns haben vergnügt sehr im Pool...aber auf Saskias Party er mich hat versucht umzubringen mit Zyankali! Ich nicht mehr weiß ein und aus! Was ich soll tun, du denkst? Snape: *schluckt heftig* Tja..ähem...also, wie soll ich sagen? Sie müssen unbedingt mit ihm darüber reden. Vielleicht erwiedert er Ihre Liebe nicht mehr und möchte sich von Ihnen trennen? Also, hier ein ernst gemeinter Rat: Nehmen Sie alles Geld, was sich in Ihrem Tempel befindet und machen sie eine ausgedehnte Shoppingtour. Ja, im Ernst: Machen Sie sich mal so richtig schick und suchen sie sich jemand anderen! Yoda: Die Macht mit dir, sie ist! Dank, dir gebührt! *legt auf*  
  
Snape: Puh.* wischt sich schweiß von der stirn*  
  
Telefon klingelt.  
  
Snape: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Hallo, Sev. Ich bins, Remus! Snape: Was willst du denn? Remus: Ach, weißt du...ich muss dir gaaaaaaaaaaanz dringend etwas sagen. Snape: *fühlt sich seeeeehr unbehaglich* Und..was? Remus: Also, weißt du, wir kennen uns ja schon seit unserer Schulzeit...ich hab dich echt gern...ok, jetzt kommt es: Willst du mich heiraten? Snape: WAS???? Nein!!Auf gar keinen Fall, du notgeiles Miststück! *hämmert den hörer auf die gabel*  
  
Snape:*grummelt* So was. Unverschämtheit. Den heiraten! Pah.  
  
Telefon klingelt.  
  
Snape: WAS? Stimme: *ganz verschreckt* Ähm, Professor?  
  
Snape: Was ist los, Granger? Hermine: Ich...öhm...wissen Sie...ich also... Snape: Bringen Sies auf den Punkt. Ich habe schließlich nicht ewig Zeit. Hermine: Tja, also, ich glaube, ich falle bei der Abschlussprüfung durch. Snape: *muss aufgrund eines gewaltigen lachkrampfes nach atem ringen* Sie? Durchfallen? Also wirklich, an Ihrer Stelle hätte ich andere Sorgen. Zum Beispiel ihr Aussehen. Daran sollten Sie dringend arbeiten. Ihre Haare! Zu buschig. Man könnte meinen, sie hätten noch nie eine Bürste von Nahem gesehen! Und Ihr dämliches Gesicht! Also, Sie mit Ihren Muggelconnections, Sie müssten doch eigentlich wissen, dass es Leute gibt, die sich des Äußeren von anderen menschen annehem. Wie heißen sie noch gleich? Hermine: *heult und kann deswegen auch nur unter schluchzen sprechen* Meinen....Sie...einen,schluchz, Schönheitschirurg ?? Snape: Genau. Das wars. Tja, statten Sie so einem doch mal einen ausgedehnten Besuch ab. Ich nehme an, Ihre Eltern könnten ihn dann entsprechend entlohnen, oder? Hermine: Sie Schwein! *legt auf*  
  
Snape: Was hat sie bloß? Da will man einmal aufrichtig helfen, schon wird man aufs übelste beschimpft! Naja, die Jugend von heute! Was soll man da machen? Ich glaub, ich mach Feierabend und gönn mir nen Doppelten! 


	3. Die Sorgenhotline 3 Oh mein Gott ist sie...

Disclaimer: Tja, ich nehme an, ihr kennt es schon auswendig...alles gehört der alten bösen Rowling....alles? Nicht alles. Eine tapfere Hessin leistet der Rowling Widerstand.... Haha...wette, bald ist sie auf dem Rückzug...muahahahahahahah  
  
Die Sorgenhotline 3 - Schrei wenn du kannst...  
  
Snape sitzt im Sorgenhotlinebüro und schmökert gemütlich im Tagespropheten. Plötzlich springt die Tür auf..und? Wer ist das? Richtig...Lena!  
  
Autorin: Na los...komm rein. Er beißt nicht....nicht fest *kicher* Lena:*deutet mit einem finger auf sich* Ich? Autorin: Ja, du. Snape: ähm, Entschuldigung, was geht hier vor? Wer sind Sie? Wo sind Sie? *sieht sich suchend im raum um* Und vor allem: Was macht die hier*deutet auf lena* ? Die und ihre Freundin belagerten mich und naja...da hab ich die beiden zu Draco geschickt. Was hat er eigentlich mit euch gemacht?  
  
Lena: *ganz schüchtern* Naja...*wird knallrot* Äääähm..tja..hehe..also Autorin: Nanana, Professor, ein Mädel so einzuschüchtern! Nun, zum Thema: Die kleine da wird ihren Posten hier übernehmen. Snape: Was? Es hat doch gerade angefangen, Spaß zu machen. Pah, ich geh hier nicht weg. Autorin: Denkst du? Naja, ich werde jetzt einfach schreiben, dass du brav zu den anderen kleinen Zauberern und Hexen gehst und wie ein braver Junge dein Frühstück isst. Snape: Aber...aber... Lena: Ha ha! Autorin: Schnauze! Snape: Schnauze! Lena: Ist ja schon gut...*zieht ne schnute und verschränkt ihre arme vor der brust* Autorin: Gut so. Wieder zu dir. Du wirst tun, was ich schreibe. C´est la vie.  
  
Snape: Ok ok. Ich bin ja schon so gut wie weg. *rennt zur tür raus* Autorin: so, den hätten wir. Jetzt zu dir. Setz dich an den Schreibtisch und hör dir die albernen Sorgen dieser seltsamen Leute an. Schreib mir die skurrilsten auf, verstanden? Lena: Ist das nicht eigentlich deine Arbeit? Autorin: Ist doch vollkommen egal, oder? Wenn du jetzt nicht deinen Job machst, schreibe ich, dass du in einem rosa Hasenkostüm durch die Schule hoppelst und folgenden Satz den ganzen Tag lang von dir gibst: Ich liebe Gilderoy Lockhard, denn er ist der männlichste Zauberer, den ich je gesehen habe! Willst du das? Lena: Neeeeiiin! Ich setz mich hier hin und mache meine Arbeit. Wehe, du schreibst irgendeine Scheiße...ich kann zwar nichts machen, aber ich hoffe, es gibt nette Leser da draußen, die mir helfen und Kommentare zu meiner Leidensgeschichte verfassen!!!*zwinker zwinker* Autorin: Ich komme wieder!  
  
Lena: So....wolln wir mal sehen... Telefon klingelt.  
  
Lena: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Ha-hallo? Ich bins...Draco. Lena: Oh, hi Draco. Was ist los? Draco: Tja, weißt du... ich werde von seltsamen Muggels gejagt,sie bewerfen mich mit stinkenden faulen Eiern, Sahnetorten und schimmeligem Obst...Was soll ich tun? Lena: Oh, da gehts dir ja wie Helmut Kohl... Draco: Mag sein, aber bis jetzt hab ich noch keinen Heißhunger auf Pfälzer Saumagen verspürt... Lena: Was nicht ist, kann noch kommen. Also ich an deiner Stelle würde mir ein völlig neues Image verpassen. Als Seelsorger warst du irgendwie zu schwul. Du solltest vielleicht mal...hhhm...tja....wie wärs, wenn du einfach mal einen auf Womanizer machst? Frauen aufreißen...die Mädchen um den Verstand bringen.... Draco: Aber ich bin doch nicht Snape! Lena: Tja, dann greif zum Strickzeug und strick Weasley einen neuen Puli. Draco: Na, du bist mir ja ne tolle Hilfe. Lena: Gern geschehen. *legt auf*  
  
Telefon klingelt  
  
Lena: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Hallo, hier ist Hermine. Hör zu, es geht um Ron und Harry... Lena: Um die beiden "Süßen" ? Muahahahahahahaha *lacht sich fast tot* Hermine: Was ist daran so lustig? Ich meine, sie sind ein so hübsches Pärchen. Lena: *versucht sich ernsthaft zusammenzureißen* Jaha. Was ist denn mit den beiden? Hermine: Ich glaube, Harry macht Schluss. Er turtelt die ganze Zeit schon mit Malfoy rum. Lena: *hat krämpfe im bauch und tränen in den augen* Mit....prust...Malfoy? Hermine: Ja. Es ist schrecklich. Immer hängt Ron an meiner Schulter und heult sich aus. Was soll ich nur tun? Außerdem hat ihm Snape von den coolen Partys erzählt, die due und deine Freundin immer veranstalten...er würde auch gern mal kommen! Außerdem hat Snape noch irgendwas mit Yoda und gut zusammen passen genuschelt. Lena: Bruahahahahahahahahahahaha....*haut auf den tisch* Mein Gott, ich habe noch nie so gelacht. Hermine: Du kaltblütiges Biest! Die Sorgen und Nöte anderer findest du wohl lustig, hä? Lena: Ja...hier schon. Hermine:*legt wutentbrannt auf*  
  
Telefon klingelt  
  
Lena: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Hallo. Ich hab da ein gaaaaaaaaaaanz großes Problem. Lena: Ja? Was denn für eins? Stimme: Da gibt es jemanden, den ich echt toll finde...aber der sieht in mir nur einen alten Tattergreis. Lena: Dumbie? Bist du es?  
  
Dumbie: Ja...wie hast du das so schnell erraten? Lena: Die Macht hat es mir gesagt. Dumbie: Hä? Naja, egal. Ich bin echt unsterblich in Sev verliebt. Seine Augen, seine Haare...sein knackiger Lena: Jaja, ich weiß, warum Sev sexy ist. Also echt, du seniler Sack, denkst du nicht, ich habe besseres zu tun, als deinen feuchten Träumen zu lauschen? *legt auf*  
  
  
  
  
  
Telefon klingelt  
  
Lena: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Hallo. Ich möchte die Weltherrschaft, doch irgendwie klappt es nicht so ganz, und da dachte ich, rug ich jemanden an, der genauso Größenwahnsinnig ist wie ich! Lena: Oh, hallo Voldie. Na, hör mal, es ist doch nicht so schlimm. Voldie: Doch! Ich möchte die Welt beherrschen....Ja, das wärs. Stell dir doch mal vor...überall halbnackte Frauen...von vorne bis hinten bedient werden....ich schenk dir auch gerne ein paar von meinen besonders gut gebauten Todessern.... Lena: Och ja....na dann. Ok, hier der Plan. Schreibe ein erfolgreicheres Buch als sämtliche Harry Potter Bücher zusammen. Dann hast du wahre Macht...achja, natürlich musst du Horden von gentechnisch veränderten Girl- und Boygroups auf die ohnehin schon gestresste Welt loslassen. Dann werden sie bald alle machen, was du willst! Voldie: Wow, auf solche Ideen bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen! Danke! *legt auf*  
  
Lena: Sowas, da sag noch einer, ich wäre keine nette Hilfe! 


	4. Sex and the city

Disclaimer: Wow...es kommt etwas neues hinzu! Potter und Co. Gehören Rowling und...jetzt kommts...Sex and the city gehört...tja, ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht...najaa...denen dens gehört gehörts eben! Außerdem "The sixth sense"...wem gehört das? Keine Ahnung...  
  
Die Sorgenhotline 4 - Sex and the city  
  
Lena hat sich inzwischen richtig eingelebt und hat im Büro eine Menge Star Wars- und Angel Sanctuary-Poster aufgehängt. Ein paar (leider vertrocknete) Grünpflanzen stehen in den Ecken und aus einem Radio dudelt Musik.  
  
Telefon klingelt  
  
Lena: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Hallo. Ich...äähh...ich will meinen Job zurück haben. Du unverschämtes Ding hast mir meinen coolen Job weggenommen... Lena: Draco, jetzt red keinen Scheiß. Snape hat dir deinen Job weggenommen. Ich wars nicht. Draco: Na und? Mir doch egal. Ich will wieder Sorgentan...öhm, ich meine Sorgenonkel sein! Lena: Hör zu, mir ist dein Arbeitsleben vollkommen egal. Entweder du hast ein ernsthafteres Problem als deinen dämlichen Job oder ich erteile dir hiermit Anrufsverbot. Draco: Pah, das wagst du nicht, du mieses Muggelmädchen. Ich werds meinem Vater erzählen, der wird dich Lena: Blablabla...Klappe Malfoy! *legt auf*  
  
Telefon klingelt  
  
Lena: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Hi. Ich bins, Hermine. Lena: Hi Hermine. Was ist los?  
  
Hermine: Tja...mein Sexleben ist los. Lena: Dein..Sexleben?? Hermine: Korrekt. Also...Folgendes: Ich bin irgendwie...ich weiß nicht...ich glaube, bei Hunden nennt man es läufig sein... Lena: Ahja. Läufig?  
  
Hermine: Ja! Ich habe schon mit der halben Schule geschlafen. Ist das normal? Lena: Was weiß ich...schreib doch an Dr. Sommer oder frag die Ladies aus "Sex and the city". Die wissens garantiert. Hermine: Aber...ich habe keinen Fernseher hier in Hogwarts. Lena: Mein Gott...dann nimm den Rest der Schule mal ordentlich ran...sag mir, wer am besten ist, ja? Hermine:*hechelt* ok....*legt auf*  
  
Telefon klingelt  
  
Lena: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Tach. Isch brauch man juden Rat! Lena: Oh..Hagrid...*verdreht genervt die augen* Was ist denn? Hagrid: Hochjo...es is so: Irjendwie macht misch diese kleene Hauselfe..wie heißt se nohma...achjo...Winky..najaaa...die macht misch rischtisch schaaarf... Lena:*muss würgen* Aahaa....Winky? Ist die nicht ein bisschen zuuu klein für dich...hhhmm? Hagrid: *schnieft* Meinste? Scheiße...das is irjendwie unjerescht. Lena: Tja..vieles ist ungerecht...also...such dir was passendes, du Idiot. Hat dir schonmal jemand gesagt, dass dein IQ garantiert nicht über 25 liegt? *legt auf*  
  
Auf einmal stürmt Draco ins Büro, er ist mit einer MG und seinem Zauberstab (ich meine seinen ZAUBERstab, ihr kleinen Lüstlinge...nichts anderes!!*g*).  
  
Lena: He, was machst du hier, he? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst Draco: FRESSE! Ich hab genug von deinem dämlichen Geschwätz!  
  
Lena: *vollkommen schockiert ob seiner plötzlichen dominanz* Äh...was ist denn los?  
  
Draco: WAS LOS IST??? Pah, dir werd ichs zeigen! *zaubert einen knebel und fesseln herbei und verpackt unsere arme heldin zu einem kompakten bündel und sperrt sie in die besenkammer* So, das wär erledigt! Harharharrr...ein Malfoy kriegt immer, was er will! *setzt sich an den schreibtisch*  
  
Telefon klingelt  
  
Draco: Ha- Stimme: ich bins, Lena, Hermine! Bevor du weiterredest: Ich habe die Lösung für meine Sexbesessenheit gefunden! Ich werde mich einfach heut Abend auf Draco stürzen, tja, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was er sagt...meinst du ich soll Strapsen oder doch lieber einen weißen Spitzenbody anziehen? Draco: Äh- Hermine: Ok, Strapse. Den werd ich mal ordentlich...tja...ran nehmen..hihihihihi...ich sag dir dann, wies war! Ciao bella!!*legt auf*  
  
Draco legt ebenfalls auf, guckt dabei wie ein Auto, nur nicht so schnell...  
  
Telefon klingelt  
  
Draco: Hallo, Hogwarts-Sorgenhotline, wie kann ich helfen? Stimme: Nun ja...hhmmmm...würde es meiner ohnehin schon ziemlich dürftigen Autorität schaden, wenn ich meinen Namen sage? Draco: Kommt drauf an... Stimme:*misstrauisch* Auf was? Draco: Nun ja...*grinst diabolisch* Kommt drauf an, wieviel Sie zahlen können! Stimme: Wie bitte? Ich muss Sie bestechen, damit Sie schweigen? Unerhört!  
  
Draco: Naja...ich nehme auch Naturalien entgegen...aber nur Folgendes:  
  
Hasch, Heroin, Alkohol, Zigaretten, Kokain, XTC und Uhukleber... Stimme: Na gut...sie können ein paar Tüten kriegen, wenn sie nur die Klappe halten!  
  
Draco: In Ordnung. Stimme: Also, ich bin...Albus Dumbledore. Draco: *nuschelt* Wusst ichs doch! Albus: Naaajaaa...es ist so:*beginnt ängstlich verstört zu flüstern* Ich...kann...tote...Menschen...sehen! Draco:*gelangweilt* Ahaaa.... Toll, Albus...das können wir alle. Wir befinden uns hier in Hogwarts, schon vergessen?  
  
Albus: Naja...ich meine nicht diese toten Menschen. Draco:*interessiert* Achja? Welche dann? Scharfe Lack und Leder Vampirbräute? *sabbert sich aufs hemd*  
  
Albus: Nein, die auch nicht. Ich meine die Sorte von toten Menschen, die in so "genialen" Filmen wie "The sixth sense" mitspielen...Ich meine Filmkinder! Draco: Ähm, warum sind die...tot? Albus: Sie sie dir doch nur an...diese seltsamen, ausdruckslosen und starren Gesichter, diese zuckersüßen Dialoge...all das ist das Werk des...schrecklichen Drehbuchautors! Draco: HÄ? Drehbuchautors? Wieso nicht das Werk des schrecklichen Regisseurs? Oder das Werk der schrecklichen Castingagenturen, die die kleinen Monster einfangen? Albus: Sie schreiben diese...Wesen...doch in die Scripts! Würden die nich so einen Mist schreiben, wäre die Welt auch gefeit vor der Invasion! Draco: Die Invasion?  
  
Albus: Ja, die Invasion, mein Junge! Sei auf der Hut, denn sie kommen in der Nacht und holen dich! Draco: Wer denn?  
  
Albus: Fanficjünger!*legt irre giggelnd auf* 


End file.
